Tabir
by Wataru Takayama
Summary: Rentetan pembunuhan misterius terjadi di KHS. Setiap jenazah mati mengenaskan. Tidak ada yg tahu siapa pelakunya. Rate: T-M  Many Characters will be involved. RnR


Karyawan kebersihan datang ke sekolah tempat mereka bekerja di pagi buta saat sekolah masih kosong dan mungkin ketika sebagian siswa masih tertidur pulas di rumahnya masing-masing. Mereka tidak pernah datang secara sendiri-sendiri ke sekolah dengan bangunan bertingkat empat ini. Entah apa tujuannya, mungkin, menghindari hal-hal yang (ah kalian pasti sudah tahu).

Waktu menunjukan pukul 5.13 am, gerendel gembok pagar utama sekolah dibuka oleh salah satu karyawan. Angin pagi lalu berhembus tidak biasa. Membuat dahan-dahan pohon berdencit, dedaunan kering terbang tanpa arah, dan menyapu tengkuk mereka dengan hawa panas yang aneh. Mereka tidak memedulikannya sama sekali.

Mereka pun berhambur ke dalam sekolah dan menuju ruang karyawan di lantai dasar. Di sana, kepala karyawan meresmikan jadwal kebersihan pegawai hari ini. Mereka di bagi-bagi dalam kelompok, satu kelompok 2 orang, ditugaskan membersikan setiap 3 ruangan di sekolah ini.

Salah satu tim membersihkan ruang di pojok lantai 3. Secara berurutan, ruang itu adalah Lab biologi yang penuh dengan organ-organ yang diawatekan dengan formalin dalam toples kaca, lalu toilet laki-laki dan perempuan sekaligus yang keduannya memiliki penerangan yang mati-nyala-mati-nyala, dan yang terakhir adalah ruang kelas XI-F yang salah satu jendela kacanya pecah pekan lalu sehingga udara luar mampu menembus masuk menyibakkan gorden putih tipis yang menutupinya.

Salah satu dari mereka yang berambut pirang panjang dan terkuncir membuka pintu lab biologi. Seketika bau ruangan yang dingin bercampur wangi khas rumah sakit yang sering kita cium merasuk ke hidung. Mereka berdua pun, yang satunya berambut merah pendek, masuk untuk membersihkan ruangan itu.

"Sasori...ada cairan di lantai, cepat nyalakan lampunya!" perintah karyawan yang berambut pirang detik pertama mereka manapaki langkah di ruang itu.

"Dan juga...ummm...bau tidak sedap, Deidara-kun," sahut Sasori sambil menatap wajah rekan satu timnya dengan mimik waspada. Sasori pun menekan saklar lampu tepat di dinding sebelah kanannya.

Seketika mereka melihat cairan merah kental berceceran di mana-mana. Mereka berdua saling berpandangan dan memasang wajah sedikit takut dan ragu melihat darah yang hampir mengering tersebut.

"Sasori, cepat hubungi tuan kepala, suruh beliau ke sini!" perintah Deidara lagi.

"Hai!" Sasori pun mengambil handphone flip di sakunya dan segera mendial Pain, kepala karyawan kebersihan.

"Moshi-moshi!" sahut Pain.

"Pain-sama, cepat ke lab biologi! Di sini banyak darah berceceran. Kami tidak berani sendirian di sini!"

"Baik! Tunggu! Jangan bergerak, tepat di tempat kalian, aku akan segera ke sana dengan yang lainnya! Ingat! Jangan bergerak! Karena bisa saja kau akan merusak barang bukti dan... Ah sudah! Kau sudah dewasa! Tunggu!"

#beep#

"Deidara-kun, Pain-sama sedang menuju ke sini. Kita diperintahkan untuk tetap ditempat," ujar Sasori.

"Ya, Sasori-san. Jika kita bergerak, seperti yang di film-film, kita pada akhirnya akan menjadi tertuduh apabila merusak barang bukti jika memang..." Deidara menatap ragu ke arah Sasori. Ia menengguk liurnya guna menghilangkan rasa takutnya. Bau amis darah pun semakin menyengat penciuman mereka dan mau tidak mau, Deidara pun menutup hidungnya dengan telapak tangan. "...pembunuhan!"

Dua menit berikutnya, Pain tiba dengan beberapa anggota kebersihan yang berhasil ia bawa. Mereka pun melihat ceceran darah di lab itu. Akhirnya, mereka pun menutup hidung dan mulut mereka dengan telapak tangan.

"Aku sudah menelpon polisi. Sebentar lagi mereka akan datang," ujar Pain.

.

_Keesokan harinya..._

.

_**KONOHA DAILY REPORT**_

_**Tuesday, 11 August 2037**_

_**Headline News**_

_**Seorang guru ditemukan tanpa nyawa dengan kepala terputus di Konoha High School**_

_...guru yang belum lama ini terkena kasus pencucian uang dana kesiswaan itu meninggal dengan mengenaskan. Jasadnya ditemukan luka-luka dan tanpa kepala. Kepalanya ternyata disimpan di dalam toples kaca dalam cairan formalin dan menjadi salah satu bagian dari inventaris organ yang diawetkan di lab biologi tersebut. Belum diketahui siapa pembunuhnya..._

.

_**Tabir**_

_by Wataru Takayama_

_Naruto and all of characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto's rights._

_Genre: Horror/Crime/Murder/_

_Warning: AU/Contain smutty act in some scenes/Not recomended for children/Indonesian plot of horror movie/Drabble/Gaje/Contain bulk of typo/_

_Rate: T-M_

_Please comprehend the warning above. If you don't like, please don't read. No flame expected. _

_Just review if you want. No force for reviewing._

_Happy reading and thanks to visit._

_Sign,_

_Wataru_

.

Desahan-desahan sepasang muda-mudi yang sedang bercinta melantun di ruang ganti olahraga. Ruangan sempit itu seakan terasa luas membentang untuk mereka berdua yang birahinya telah merajai akal. Kejantanan sang pria telah menembus masuk ke ruang sempit di antara sepasang paha mulus si wanita. Bergerak maju mundur dengan irama teratur semakin cepat.

Menit berikutnya sang pria berambut coklat telah mencapai puncak orgasmenya. Menumpahkan cairan kenikmatannya dalam liang sempit sang wanita. Si pria pun menarik keluar kejantanannya yang sudah tidak terlalu setegang tadi dan mulai membelai lembut dada si wanita. Sang pria pun, dengan nafsu yang seakan tidak pernah habis itu, meremas-remas sepasang dada besar dengan puting merah muda tersebut, kontan membuat si wanita kembali mendesah kegirangan.

#SLEEERRRKKK#

Sebuah parang tiba-tiba menembus perut bagian kanan atas si pria. Tepat menusuk levernya. Darah segar pun memuncrat keluar membasahi tubuh si wanita. Si pria tidak bisa berkata sepatah eja menghadapi nyawanya yang sudah di depan mata. Si wanita pun menatap dengan tatapan kosong, keringat dingin tiba-tiba membasahi keningnya, jantungnya berdegup sangat kencang seolah meledakan tujuh pasang iga dadanya.

Si wanita mulai merangkak mundur, menyaksikan satu tebasan berikutnya telak memenggal kepala kekasihnya. Memuncratkan darah yang lebih kencang ke sembarang arah. Kepala itu pun jatuh menggelinding ke lantai seiring tubuh tak bernyawa itu dilempar dengan kasar menuju sisi ruangan. Si wanita tidak bisa berkata-kata. Dadanya terasa sesak melihat adegan itu. Dengan kekuatan yang tersisa, ia pun mulai berdiri dan berlari keluar dengan gontai.

Ia berlari menuju tempat yang ramai. Ia tidak bisa menatap mundur ke belakang. Ia ketakutan. Sangat. Akhirnya ia pun berhasil menuju keramaian koridor. Seketika seluruh siswa yang sedang bertebaran di koridor tertegun menatap seorang gadis tanpa busana bersimbah darah tengah berlari tunggang langga menuju mereka.

"Tenten...!" ujar sebagian siswa bersamaan.

"Ki-ki-kiba! Ia-ia d-di-BUNNUH!" jawab Tenten entah kepada siapa. Ia tidak menyadari lagi bahwa sekarang ia berdiri tersenggal-senggal tanpa sehelai benang di tubuhnya. Dan detik berikutnya ia terjatuh ke lantai dan tak sadarkan diri.

.

_**KONOHA DAILY REPORT**_

_**Thursday, 13 August 2037**_

_**Headline News**_

_**Lagi, pembunuhan misterius di Konoha High School sekarang menimpa seorang murid**_

_Seorang siswa laki-laki dilaporkan meninggal dengan kepala terputus di ruang ganti olahraga setelah melakukan hubungan seksual dengan kekasihnya. Jenazah tersebut juga mengalami luka tusukan di bagian hatinya hingga menembus perut. Belum diketahui siapa pembunuhnya. Diduga pembunuhnya adalah sosok yang sama dengan pembunuh guru KHS sebelumnya..._

.

Kamar mandi lantai 3 terkenal sepi. Jarang anak perempuan berani menggunakannya. Di samping karena penerangannya mati-nyala-mati-nyala, ruangan itu tidak memiliki fentilasi yang memadai sehingga aroma tidak sedap senantiasa tercium meski sudah dibersihkan. Kamar mandi itu hanya digunakan beberapa anak lelaki.

Siang itu, selepas pulang sekolah, seorang anak lelaki masuk ke kamar mandi pria. Dinding toilet berbentuk kubik-kubik bersekat yang cukup sempit, hanya cukup satu orang untuk satu toilet. Toilet itu merupakan toilet kering. Pria itu menggunakan toilet yang paling ujung. Dinding toilet itu penuh dengan coretan, baik kata-kata maupun gambar-gambar, kotor.

Pria itu lalu mengunci toiletnya dan mengambil notebook 10"-nya. Dia meletakan alat elektronik itu diatas kloset duduk yang ditutup. Ia lalu menyalakannya dan menggerakan kursor menuju folder pribadi berisi puluhan rekaman biru.

Sambil menyaksikan adegan panas yang terpampang di layar notebook-nya, lelaki itu mengeluarkan alat kelaminnya yang sudah menegang. Dengan air liurnya, ia membasahi batangannya itu lalu mengocoknya dengan tangan kanan, naik turun, dalam tempo yang semakin cepat. Batang daging itu pun semakin mengeras dan memanjang seiring matanya yang tak berkedip menatap layar notebook. Adegan-adegan yang tidak semestinya ditonton anak dibawah umur itu terus menyita otaknya guna mempercepat rangsangan pengeluaran sperma kentalnya.

Lelaki yang mengenakan nama di sebelah kiri atas saku seragamnya, Shikamaru Nara, itu, mulai mencapai puncak orgasmenya. Sperma hangatnya sudah siap diejakulasikan, tetapi tiba-tiba, seseorang mengetuk pintu toiletnya. Ia pun menyelesaikan dahulu proses ejakulasinya. Sperma kental pun membuncah keluar dalam tiga kali semburan yang kemudian mengalir keluar, menetes membasahi lantai.

#BRUUUK#

Pintu toilet lalu didobrak paksa. Shikamaru yang belum selesai memasukan kembali alat kelaminnya, juga belum mematikan rekaman biru di notebook-nya, tercengang kaget dan menatap getir ke arah pendobrak.

#SRRREEEAAAATTTTTT#

Ayunan sebilah parang lalu dengan cepat menebas alat kelamin Shikamaru yang mulai tidak menegang. Darah segar pun mengalir deras bersamaan dengan teriakan Shikamaru yang kesakitan. Alat kelamin itu lalu terbanting menabrak dinding dan jatuh tepat di atas sperma yang sempat ia keluarkan sebelumnya.

Ayunan parang berikutnya pun tepat menusuk dada kiri Shikamaru. Dua rusuknya patah dan parang itu menembus jantungnya. Darah segar pun kembali mengalir deras. Shikamaru merasa sesak. Ia megap-megap. Rasa sakit sudah sama sekali tidak terasa karena terlalu sakitnya. Ia pun jatuh tersungkur dengan nafas yang tersenggal-senggal.

Dan ayunan parang yang ketiga dengan sangat kuat menusuk tulang tengkoraknya. Kepalanya pun pecah. Otaknya tertancap parang tersebut. Darah pun bersimbahan di mana-mana.

.

_**KONOHA DAILY REPORT**_

_**Saturday, 15 August 2037**_

_**Headline News**_

_**Pembunuhan ketiga kalinya di KHS**_

_...siswa berinisial SN itu ditemukan jumat pagi di dalam toilet dengan keadaan tak bernyawa dan sangat mengenaskan. Siswa itu ditemukan dalam keadaan luka tusuk di jantungnya, alat kelamin yang terputus, dan tengkorak yang pecah. Sebuah komputer jinjing ditemukan menyala dengan adegan film porno di tempat kejadian perkara. Sampai saat ini belum diketahui pelakunya. Seperti kejadian sebelumnya, diyakini pelaku pembunuhan berantai ini adalah sosok yang sama..._

.

"Aku takut, Sakura! Aku takut!" teriak seorang siswi berambut indigo.

"Aku juga, Hinata..." sahut sahabatnya yang berambut pirang.

"Kalian! Ahrg! Ah! Aku juga sebenarnya takut. Lalu apa rencana kita?" jawab gadis berambut merah muda seraya mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri. Wajahnya sulit dideskripsikan karena rasa ketakutan menyita seluruh wajah cerianya.

"Kita harus pindah sekolah! Aku tak mau sekolah di sini lebih lama lagi! Aku tak mau jadi korban berikutnya!" usul gadis yang berambut pirang.

"Ya kita haru pindah sekolah, Sakura!" tambah Hinata.

"Kapan kita akan pindah, Ino, Hinata?"

"Kalau bisa besok, aku akan pindah besok!" sahut si pirang, yang bernama Ino, sambil memakan baksonya yang ia beli di kantin sekolah.

"Baik! Kalau begitu kita harus segera memberi tahu orang kita setelah sampai ru-"

"AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ino tiba-tiba berteriak ketakutan. Ia memuntahkan baksonya yang sudah ia kunyah. Mereka bertiga pun kaget dan segera saling menjauh karena melihat muntahan Ino adalah seekor kecoa yang terkunyah-kunyah.

"Ino! Apa yang kau makan!" tanya Hinata.

"Aku hanya makan bakso! Kenapa kecoa!" jawab Ino dengan suara yang hampir menahan tangis karena rasa takutnya. Ia lalu meraih sebotol air mineral di atas meja untuk berkumur.

"Mana tukangnya?" tanya Sakura kesal.

"I-i-? I-i-tu!" Ino mencoba menunjuk ke arah penjual bakso di kantinnya yang sudah ia beli tadi, tetapi yang ia lihat hanya gerobak kosong dan seluruh penjual kantin yang tidak ada. Kantin ini pun sepi. Kosong. Tak ada manusia lain selain mereka bertiga.

"Hah! Sekarang jam berapa?" tanya Hinata semakin takut. Ia pun dengan gugup mengangkat tas dan buku-bukunya di atas meja kantin sekolah itu.

"Sudah jam 6 sore!" teriak Sakura tak percaya saat melihat jam tangannya menunjukan sepasang jarum yang saling membentuk sudut 180 derajat satu sama lain.

"Barusan masih jam 12 siang! Kantin masih ramai! Coba kulihat jamku!" bantah Ino seraya mengeluarkan handphonenya dari saku seragam. Seketika Ino pun berdiri lemas, jam di handphonenya menunjukan pukul yang sama.

"Ayo kita pulang!" Hinata dengan cepat menarik dua lengan sahabatnya.

"Ya!" jawab Sakura dengan keberanian yang dibuat-buat.

.

"Orang tuaku akan mengurus kepindahanku hari ini juga," ujar Hinata ke arah dua sahabatnya.

"Yah, orangtuaku belum memberikan izin, Hinata..." jawab Ino dengan lemas.

"Aku juga, Hinata. Orang tuaku harus pergi keluar kota mendadak pagi ini..."

"Aku mau cepat-cepat keluar dari sekolah menyeramkan ini, Ino, Sakura..."

"Ya sudah, kau hati-hati ya. Biar kami bantu membereskan barang-barang di lokermu," ujar Sakura.

"Hm!" tambah Ino seraya memulai langkah menuju koridor loker.

Hinata pun membuka lokernya yang berada di posisi paling atas dengan nomer 13. Ceklek. Loker pun terbuka dan sebuah surat kaleng lalu terpajang di dalam loker. Surat itu tertulis dengan tinta merah yang bau amis, mungkin darah, dengan font yang ditulis berantakan di atas kertas putih gading yang sedikit lecak.

_"Yang jahat tak akan selamat..._

_Yang buruk tak akan selamat..._

_Yang sombong tak akan selamat..._

_Yang penakut tak akan selamat..._

_Yang menyerah tak akan selamat..." _

Kontan mereka bertiga bergidik ngeri membaca isi surat kaleng itu. Mereka bertiga pun melangkah mundur dengan mulut yang tak terkunci karena rasa kaget dan takutnya. Mereka bertiga pun berhadapan satu sama lain.

"A...a...aku tetap mau pindah sekolah!" ujar Hinata menyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Ia pun melangkah maju menuju lokernya yang masih menganga. Dengan penuh keberanian, ia menarik sehelai surat yang mengantung di dalam lokernya itu lalu meremas-remasnya menjadi bola kertas padat dan menginjak-injaknya. Ino dan Sakura hanya menatap getir Hinata.

"Ayo, bantuin beresin lokerku..." pinta Hinata.

"Hmm..." jawan Ino dan Sakura berbarengan.

.

Jam 10.23 am, Hinata dan orangtuanya siap meninggalkan Konoha High School setelah merapikan seluruh masalah pemindahan sekolah dari komite KHS dan barang-barang di lokernya yang tadi sempat Ino dan Sakura bantu.

"Ino...Sakura...jaga diri kalian ya... Aku pindah ke Tokyo. Susul aku ya setelah kalian pindah dari sini juga?" pesan Hinata sebelum menaiki sedannya.

"Ya, nanti kita pasti main-main lagi. OK?" jawab Ino seraya tersenyum menahan air mata.

"Hinata, jangan lupakan kita ya..." Sakura pun tak kuasa menahan air matanya. Ia lalu mengajak kedua sahabatnya untuk saling berpelukan. Mereka bertiga pun menangis tersedu-sedu.

Akhirnya mereka melepaskan pelukan mereka satu sama lain. Hinata pun berjalan masuk ke mobilnya. Sedan hitam mars itu pun melaju meninggalkan gedung KHS. Tiba-tiba, di depan pintu gerbang utama KHS, tepat ketika mobil itu hendak meninggalkan lingkungan KHS, mobil itu meledak! Mobil itu seketika hancur lebur berkeping-keping. Asap dan api saling menjilati satu sama lain di bangkai-bangkai serpihan besi. Suara ledakan membahana mengagetkan seisi KHS, terutama Ino dan Sakura, yang beberapa detik sebelumnya saling tangis.

.

_**KONOHA DAILY REPORT**_

_**Tuesday, 17 August 2037**_

_**Headline News**_

_**Sebuah sedan meledak di gerbang KHS**_

_...sedan ditumpangi oleh tiga orang, satu sopir, satu majikan, dan satu____anak majikan yang menjadi siswi KHS. Ketiganya meninggal terpanggang dalam insiden itu. Belum dapat diketahui penyebab pasti meledaknya mobil tersebut. Namun, polisi menduga adanya kebocoran yang sengaja dibuat seseorang di bagian tanki bahan bakar..._

.

JUST PROLOGUE, IT WILL BE CONTINUED...

.

Terima kasih atas waktunya untuk membaca fic abal saya ini. Fic yang teramat nista. Yang ditulis oleh anak kecil ingusan belum 17 tahun dan takut darah.

Fic ini ditulis karena saya telah membaca salah satu isi flame dari Miroir. Sebelum saya diflame oleh mereka, saya punya inisiatif lebih dahulu untuk berani membawakan genre yang tidak itu-itu aja. Terlebih lagi, saya memang niat mau nulis genre horror dan saya yang lulus SMA...

Hehe..

Berarti saya udah gede!

Hore...

Kalo Shiqie Fujisawa, Koko Kanarienvogel, sama Fath baca fic ini, maafkan saya ya... Maaf karena saya mampu membuat fic seperti ini dan tidak memberi tahu kalian...*pundung*

Akhir kata,

Kalo minna-san tidak suka fic ini, saya berbesar hati untuk men-delete-nya. Saran dan kritik ditampung. Terlebih lagi flame. Meski saya ga mau diflame, tapi tetep aja dari hati kecil saya yg paling dalam, saya mau diflame...

Okeh-okeh?

Cheers,

Wataru


End file.
